objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BSSRS 7 Joining Days
X: Let’s do Cake at Stake. Ruby: Already? That’s fast. Four: Grr. -cake at stake theme- Elimination Four: Free Smarters. You lost last time. X: We only got 1 vote. Four: Veiwers. Don’t vote less. Vote 16 times. Elsa: Be nice. X: Give Elsa The Screechy please. Four: OK -screeched at elsa- X: You have no votes is Eraser, U4Again but she is dead. Moving on. Flower and Ruby. Four: Bye Elsa. Elsa: Hey. Can you give me one mor... X: We have 33 Recommended Characters to join. Flower: I forgot. Four: The user decided to let the RCs to join. Joining Four: Hello. All: Hello. X: We got 6 votes. Four: The person who gets the most votes will enter the game. Flip Flop: That’s me. Four: They will also get a LeapPad 2. X: All of you got 5 votes. Taco: That’s good to know. X: Except for B and Backpack and Bell. You got 0 votes. Four: You 3 do not join. Backpack: What. That’s incorrect. Four: If you guys do not join, you go into the blue giant bucket. X: Also got 0 votes. Nickel doesn’t join either. Nickel: OK. X: Quilt, Brick, Barf Bag And Olive. All: Yeah. X: You also got 0 votes. You 4 do not join either. Brick: Aw. But I’m really cute. Four: Too bad. Quilt: No! X: Nonexisty also got 0 votes. Yellow Match: You missed him. X: Whatever. Pillow and Pick also got 0 votes. Pick: Well. I can guess that ever will be. Four: T, Taco, Water Bottle and Tack also got 0 votes. Taco: What the heck was really that bad?!? X: Snowball also got 0 votes. Snowball: OK. X: Fanny also got 0 votes. Fanny: I hate you. X: And Glasses also got 0. Four: Remote also got 0 votes. Remote: Oh my god. X: Roboty and Mailbox also got 0 votes. Four: Roboty. Guess what. Roboty: What? X: 8!! Roboty: Ahh!! 8!! I’m scared!! Four: I tricked him. X: Moving on. Rake. You also got 0 votes. Rake: Dose that mean I win?? X: No. David. You only got 1 vote. David: Aw Seriously? X: 9-Ball. You also got 1 vote. Not enough to win. 9-Ball: What. I’m the coolest guy in the world. X: Too bad. 9-Ball: No!! X: Hat you also got 1 vote. Hat: (inhales) X: Saw, Yellow Match And 4-Ball. You win. All: Yay. Saw: I can go to Free Smarters. Yellow Match: Me too. 4-Ball: I can go to Better Namers. X: That’s all it. Challenge X: Contest time. It’s to juggle 6 marbles. Four: If you gave to someone else. Your up for Elimination. X: Go!! Saw: I’m juggling 6 marbles. Nemolee.exe: I’m juggling 6 marbles too. Four: Wow. Yellow Match: I’m floating. Vanellope: Oh no. I’m floating too. Four: Wow. Vanellope And Yellow Match is floating. Vanellope: Oof. Larry The Cable Guy: Who gave me marbles? X: Better Namers is up For elimination. Who Gets Eliminated? 4-Ball Go Go Tamago. Nemolee.exe Vanellope Big Orange Chicken Category:BSSRS